Tk Depressed
by tkkklife
Summary: sad tk fic.he has depression and keeps a journal.Please RandR.
1. Default Chapter

**Depressed and Hurting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue.

Rating:PG-13

Author's Note:Season 02. Flame on if you wanna,I will read all replies. Story is Sad and Angtsy,I was sad when I wrote this. Got idea from KatKid's story about a depressed Kari. 

Dear journal:

Today I had a ball game, I missed the last shot that would've won the game for us. This journal idea is so damn stupid Dr. Masake. I hate it and I also hate myself.

Dear journal:

This was a BAD day, First of all I was late for school, got a C on a History paper I spent all night typing, then Yamato was bickering with Taichi again so I told them to shut the **** up. Taichi tried to talk so I busted his nose. Sometimes I feel that Hikari is my lifesaver that keeps me from drowning in the dark ocean of Despair.

Dear journal:

Had a bad day again, Matt was fussing over me hitting Taichi, so when he left to practice with his band I got a paring knife from the kitchen and as I thought of all my pain and sorrow I slashed my arm. It felt odd watching as the slice turned red as the crimson flowed. Then my angel of Light called me to say she wouldn't be at school tomorrow cause she was sick.

Dear journal:

Today was ok, I didn't think that I was ever gonna have a ok day again. School sucked as usual. After school was over I visited Kari. Taichi punched me in the gut then he let me in. We apologized to each other, he let me go to her room. She was Beautiful even if her hair was wet with a cold sweat. I held her and I told her she had to get better or else .As she fell to sleep I cried a tear for her and as it fell she screamed in pain "ahhhh my it hurts T.k help me" so I held her tightly to me chest as tears racked her petite form. Taichi ran in scaring us both, he asked me go so I did. Night.

Dear journal:

Life sucks, Hikari was sent to the hospital with pneumonia. Then as I walked to go to visit her Daisuke strutted up to me and he said" why you are sad T.A ?."Kari dump you?" with that word he spoke I pushed him into traffic he barely missed being squashed like the bug he is. Now I've got the knife again, but its not pressed to my its pressed to my wrist ,cause when Daisuke told Hikari what she slapped me then she sucked his breath out when they kissed.

****

Here Lies Takuru Takaishi, 

****

1989-2001

****

Our lives in shadows now, and from these shadows no Hope will shine again.


	2. Aftermath

****

Depressed and Hurting

Chapter 2:Aftermath.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so you won't sue.

Rating: Pg-13

8:00 am

It's all my fault, I shouldn't have so hard on him when he punched Taichi. This was what was on Yamato's mind as they placed his brother's cold lifeless body into the ground. Yamato sobbed as he left the grave of the only person that loved him unconditionally, now it was time to meet the others and give them Tk wanted them to have. 

9:15 am

The whole gang was outside of my apartment building waiting for me. I said I was sorry for being late. I hate that word "sorry" because if I had said that one little word to my brother, he still might be here and not rotting in a pine box. Mimi was crying some and so was Sora but Hikari wasn't, Taichi was holding his tears in just like Iori, Yamiko, Jyouu, and Izzy. Daisuke didn't even look in my direction.

9:30 am

Now to give you what Tk wanted you to have. First of all is the custody of Patamon so lets see who he trusted the most I said digging out his note. Hikari, "whatever" she said in a weak, low voice. Taichi he left you his card collection, to Iori he gave his hat, to Yamiko A coupon for an all can eat dessert bar, Jyouu he left his fishing pole, to Sora his helmet he first wore to the digiworld, to Mimi he gave a feather from Magnangemon, to Izzy a Ethernet upgrade, to Daisuke he left his love for Hikari.

10:10 am

Hikari walked over to me slowly and locked her normally cheery amber eyes, but now ashen with the knowledge that Hope is lost, with mine and then told me what Tk did to Daisuke and of when she kissed him. She said " Takeru was the only reason I didn't fade away into the Dark Ocean forever" Then she put her head on my shoulder and cried herself to sleep. Then I heard an angelic voice say" protect her Matt like I tried to, thank you for saying you were sorry" and with that very word Tk's voice faded away from once again.

Years later

I still can't stop myself from smiling when I think of Tk. He was so joy filled until the last few weeks.I know he wants me to be happy, so I will be Happy.


	3. Kari Epilogue.

NIGHTMARES PERSIST 

Disclamer I don't own digimon,Sad,epilogue to TK depressed.

Rating:pg-13 

Token of that moment of a love not spoken

you sang my song

My soul a burden now

How could you not see

you loved me too

They say dreams fade

made for me you were

you must've known

They were right, you know

the dreams all jaded, faded

pain stays, and nightmare persist 

In death do nightmares persist?

resist, I can't any longer 

that why I slice my wrists

Her body fell on his tomb as the rain fell from above. They souls merged and she knew dreams don't fade.


End file.
